Because it can be very difficult to recover expended shell casings, especially when those are discharged from semi-automatic or automatic firearms or during maneuvers or live fire problems performed in open terrain during training exercises, numerous bags, buckets, and the like have been conceived for providing a catching function. The casings, which typically are made of brass, expended by the weapon are valuable and can be reused. Therefore, recovery is desirable. Even with the exercise of great diligence, however, it can be difficult to recover more than a majority of the expended casings.
Moreover, a problem long associated with hunting and recreational shooting is the amount of empty shells which are expelled from a shotgun or a rifle and which fall on the ground, sometimes in tall grass. These casings need to be retrieved in order to protect the environment and to remove the smell of empty shells from the habitat of a prey. Sometimes, especially while bird hunting, the hunter has to spend hours searching for the empty shells and retrieving them, while at the same time the hunter has to follow his prey and move continuously.
Depending on the type and configuration of a firearm, mounting a receiving apparatus for spent casings can be difficult and/or an apparatus for one weapon may not usable for another. Of course, purchasing a different casing receiving apparatus for each weapon is costly.
Accordingly, improved and universal firearm-mounted receiving apparatus for catching spent casings are described below.